Often times, marketers initiate mass telephonic communications to telecommunication service subscribers in the form of ‘robocalls’. Once these communications are answered, audio content initiates playback and the called party listens to the conveyed audio content with their communications device. With the growing popularity of smartphones, more telecommunication service subscribers now have the capability to playback audiovisual content with their communications device. However, audiovisual content is not currently conveyed in the same way as, for example, audio content is conveyed with ‘robocalls’.